


Together

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin and Regina have a quiet date night.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2019.
> 
> 31\. Quiet times by the fireplace  
> 36\. Spilled wine  
> 76\. Falling asleep on the sofa together.

Storybrooke is not the easiest of places to live. The next threat is always around the corner, and it usually involves some sort of magic. So it’s rarely calm. 

So when there is a break in the “entertainment,” as Robin so calls it, it’s a chance to reset, to recharge the batteries that are normally running perilously close to empty. 

The fireside date had been Regina’s idea. They’d been together months, and Robin had moved into the mansion, but even living together didn’t really afford them much time actually together. Robin had been helping David at the animal sanctuary all day, and Regina had been tying up some loose ends at her desk most of the afternoon, so she saved them the likelihood of a rain check on either side and got him to come to her office. 

When he arrives, she already has a plate of nibbles and two glasses of red wine by the sofa, Regina herself also comfortably sitting there, awaiting his arrival. As is customary, he greets her with a kiss, before shucking his jacket and joining her on the sofa, another kiss following. He tells her of his day, of the three abandoned puppies brought in by Blue, how they’re weak, but feeding well. She tells him of her day, decidedly less exciting but how she did pass a law that prohibits use of dark magic around areas mainly inhabited by children, like schools, and Robin tells her he’s proud of her, how everyone’s - especially Roland, Henry and their counterparts - going to be safer with this in place. 

It’s meant to be the prelude, this little meeting, but they can both see the other is exceedingly tired. They shuffle closer as they talk, ending with Robin’s head against Regina’s shoulder as they discuss what they should do for Roland’s birthday in the coming month. Each word gets a little slower, more slurred, before eventually, Robin’s not responding at all. He’s comfortable against his Regina, and it’s all he needs to be pulled into a slumber. This quiet companionship is all either have ever wanted. 

Robin’s glass slips from his hand and clatters to the floor the moment he falls under, thankfully onto the rug, and Regina watches as it seeps into the soft down of the fluffy material. Usually, she’d be jumping up and berating this thief that stole her heart, but tonight, she’s got him all to herself, and she’s not in the mood to move right now. So, wordlessly, she waves her hand, the deep red stain reversing and disappearing altogether, the glass levitating safely back onto the coffee table.

Regina glances down at Robin and can’t help but smile at his rested face and gentle snores as she rests her head against his and lets sleep claim her.


End file.
